


Thorbruce week drabbles

by Writer156



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, For thorbruce week 2018, M/M, Multi, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: Random snippets, stories, and maybe poems for Thorbruce Week 2018. Also posted on Tumblr.





	1. Day one: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time (they fought without the Avengers)  
> So basically Thor: The Dark World but with Bruce
> 
> (This is late but oh well)

After New York, Bruce was unsure on how he should proceed.

Technically he was a hero. Hulk got a serious public image boost after news got out he tossed Loki round like a rag doll. And Bruce’s work on the sceptre was well on the way to becoming legendary in the now growing field of alien biotech. Things were good. But still, something felt off. He couldn’t put his finger on what, but it was something. It wasn’t Hulk related; he’d been unusually quiet recently. The team wasn’t really an issue as it was always a temporary thing. Betty… wasn’t someone in his life anymore, and he’d moved on from that. So what was wrong?

It was Tony who suggested going to London. They were in the Stark Tower labs, looking over the energy system, when the topic was brought up.

“You gotta travel.” Tony waved his arm, the holographic screens shifting before their eyes. “And not to the places you normally go, you’ll just ignore the problem. You gotta take some me time.”

“Me time? Or Tony time?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. You know what I mean. Seriously man, take a break. Become a tourist, study abroad if you want to do something with your time. I hear England is good this time of year. And since there are no other superheroes there, there’s next to no chance of any kind of attack. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“Last time I let him talk me into anything.” he muttered two weeks later, as the second wave of invaders crashed into a nearby building.

 

Rushing out of Greenwich observatory, he felt himself going green at the edges. Although he agreed with Hulk’s “SMASH” approach, he had to wait. Too many old buildings could be crushed, and civilians could be hurt. Bruce ducked behind a wall, another blast smiting the ground right behind him. He tried to calm himself, before two bodies crashed into the wall next to him.

“Uh…” The man muttered, holding his head. The woman was a little woozier, and he held out his hand to pull her up. Shaking her head, she looked up at him and gasped. Oh no.

“Hey! You’re that science guy!”

Huh. He was not expecting that. “Science guy?”

“Yeah, well you’re not green right now, so you’re science guy.” The woman stood up, brushing some rubble off her coat. “I’m Darcy, this is Ian, and we’re running for our lives. Wanna join us?”

Bruce blinked. This was definitely a terrible idea. But they knew who he was and they seemed nice enough. “…sure.”

Darcy beamed. “Awesome. Now we gotta move, aliens are right there.”

 

Glass shattered and stone crumbled and they ran, only just staying one step ahead of the bad guys. Darcy explained the big bad guy was Malekith, a dark elf from another dimension. Apparently Thor was trying to distract him long enough for them and a few other scientists to set up the equipment needed to transport him away from Earth. Bruce’s heart jumped a little at the mention of his former teammate, but he put it down to stress. 

“Aren’t you gonna smash?” Darcy yelped, jacket slightly smoking after a close call.

“Not yet!” Bruce did his best to not get worked up as he threw bricks at the elf-like creatures. It wasn’t Hulk time yet. Ian was rather useless, but Bruce didn’t hold it against him. It was his first alien invasion after all. Darcy was doing the bulk of the work, seeming to be very apt with a Taser.

“Shit!” Ian yelped, as one of the elves reached out to him. Darcy, unfazed, sent an electric shock straight through it and it crumpled to the ground.

“Nice one.” Bruce cheered, but she never heard it. 

“You saved me.” Ian whispered, and jumped into Darcy’s arms. She held him close and kissed him as if their lives depended on it. It would’ve been sweet, if a portal didn’t immediately swallow them whole.

 

“Uh… guys?” Bruce finally took a look as to where he ended up. At least he didn’t see any more dark elves. But still, now he was all alone, in a very stressful environment, and he had no idea where he was. Great…

‘Come out now?’ Hulk called within his mind. ‘It’s safe now. Hulk smash now.’ Stumbling through the wreckage of the town, Bruce almost agreed. But then the red spirals arrived.

“Holy shit!!” he shrieked, as they crawled up the main tower. He regretted letting his gaze follow the dust, as he now saw the giant portals covering the London sky. The sight even scared Hulk a little. God he wished he was at home. 

Against his better judgement he ran through the wreckage to get a better look. The portals were unlike anything he’d ever seen before, realms of fire and gold and ice, and they were all being attacked by the destructive red spirals. Bruce turned the corner and gasped. There were some familiar faces up ahead.

In front stood a man he recognised as Erik Selvig, one of the men Loki mind controlled. To his right was Dr Jane Foster, and about to enter the storm was a familiar long haired man holding some very unfamiliar equipment.

 

  
“Thor!!!!” Bruce screamed, rushing towards his friend. The god turned round, his eyes widening when he saw him.

“Banner?!” Thor’s eyes widened as he bounded over to the scientist. “What are you doing here? It’s not safe.”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Bruce dragged him into a hug. He panicked for a little bit, before Thor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. It was… safe. More comforting than he’d felt in years.

And suddenly, something clicked.

Unfortunately he felt heavy eyes on them, so he (reluctantly) dragged himself away and cleared his throat. “Need some help?”

Thor gave him a small smile. “I could use a distraction.” He pointed to the crimson dust cloud in front of them.

Bruce nodded, channelling his inner rage. ‘Okay buddy, now you can smash.’

 

   
A few weeks passed, and Bruce was back in New York. Tony had redone the tower in his absence, and greeted him with a brand new room and his own lab.

“You’re welcome any time Big Guy.” he smiled, before showing him around the communal area. And the thing was, he was starting to believe it.

It was disappointing that Thor hadn’t come back. But he knew Earth wasn’t really his home. There were probably bigger issues at hand than the ones here, he had nine realms to look out for after all. Still, the thought of him not showing up again tugged at Bruce’s heartstrings. Maybe…

A large whoosh stopped him in his tracks. He looked out the window of his room to the sight of a tunnel of white light fall from the sky. He began to panic, until he realised it was touched with specks of rainbow.

He couldn’t help himself. He raced to the top deck of the tower as fast as he could without elevating his heart rate too much. He didn’t want to miss the Bifrost in action. Bruce nearly busted down the door in time to see Thor step out of the haze.

“Banner.” Thor beamed. He dropped Mjölnir on the concrete and bounded over for a tight hug.

“You’re back.” Bruce couldn’t help but grin into Thor’s shoulder. The thunder god pulled away, and Bruce was already missing the contact.

“I am.” Thor whispered, before placing his hand on the back of Bruce’s neck and dragging him into a kiss.

~~~

“Would you like to get some coffee?” Thor asked later, gently tracing his fingers over Bruce’s stubble.

He smiled, resting his forehead on the god’s chest. “I’d like that.”

 


	2. Day 2: Height difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem of difference
> 
> Bruce is Bold  
> Thor is Italics  
> Normal text is both

It’s a comfort

  
**To be next to him**

  
_To hold his hand_

  
**To be wrapped in his warmth**

  
_To wrap him up in mine_

  
**Depending on the time**

  
_Depending on the tides_

  
**Depending on our size**

  
_The size of our issues_

  
**The growth of rage**

  
_The lighting in our veins_

  
**It doesn’t matter**

  
_We are the same_

  
We are happy

  
No matter the difference

  
No matter the height

  
Physical, emotional,

  
We are free

 


	3. Day 3: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like hurt comfort but oh well.  
> Also it's late, and probably crap. I'm not surprised by this.  
> (Set post infinity war)

The dust settled and blew around the Wakandan plains, memories of men and women lost to time and space dancing in the wind. Thor watched them go, with no cares left in the world.  
He should've gone for the head.  
Or the arm, or something.  
So many fallen heroes. So many lost. They were dead because of him.

He didn't even know them very well. That wasn't the point. He was supposed to be Midgard’s protector. He already failed his realm, the Asgard vessel perished along with everyone on board. His home was gone, and now his adoptive realm was shattered, and he could've stopped him and he didn't.

He had to wait.

No.

No, he didn't.

What was he supposed to do now?

His robotic eye twitched, and his real one began to fog up. He didn't even know who made it. Stark and Strange are God knows where, Vision is a grey husk, Rogers has a bloody beard, what the hell happened here?  
And Bruce… well, he never saw Hulk on the battlefield. After all he saw, his mind couldn't help but go to the worst possible scenario.

After all this time he never said it. He never told Bruce how much he meant to him. On Earth they were never that close, in Sakaar there was too much to lose, on the ship he never got the time. And now he was dead.  
He couldn't help himself. Once the tears started pouring they couldn't stop. He weeped and howled until his tears stained the ground, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Why hold it in? There wasn't anyone he loved living anymore.  
It felt like days before he heard anything other than his own cries. And what he did hear shook him to the core.

“Thor?”  
Fast as lightning he whipped around, unbelieving of what he heard. But it was true. Like an angel in a dusty grey suit, Bruce was there.  
Thor tried to call his name, but only another sob came out. Bruce’s eyes widened, and slowly but surely he found himself being pulled into the scientist’s lap. Calloused fingers began to stroke through his hair, tracing along the jagged edges and massaging his scalp.  
They sat on the cliff as the birds went to bed and the sun slowly set behind the hills. Thor’s whimpers waxed and waned, and snot dribbled onto Bruce’s jacket, but neither of them seemed to care.

  
“Banner.” Thor began to croak, but Bruce only brushed away the crusted tears on his cheek.  
“Shhh.” He placed a kiss into Thor’s hairline. “It's okay. Take a rest. I'll be here when you wake up.”  
The god couldn’t find it in himself to argue.

 


	4. Day 4: touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has scars he wishes could be soothed away

“This is not a problem.” Thor muttered to himself, standing shirtless in front of the mirror. He sighed, tracing his fingers over the new red marks that dug into his skin. It shouldn't be an issue. It shouldn't.

  
Most days he was busy, and it didn't matter. His mind didn't wander, his fingers didn't itch, and it was fine. He'd tie up his hair and grin, only lightly scratching at his neck as he did. Things were on the worse end now. There were less distractions when floating in space, and the loss of his homeland were getting to him. When there was nothing of interest his mind would go to his father’s death, his sister’s destruction and he would scratch. He’d claw and dig into his skin until the pain was too much to bear. Until he felt he deserved it.

  
“No one should know.”  
No one did. Loki knew it was a habit, but not how far it'd gone. At least he hoped not. It'd only give him more cannon fodder if he knew everything. He suspects Heimdall knows, but then again that man knows everything. “At least he hasn't say anything,” Thor muses. Bruce… he wasn't as close to him, even though he wishes he was.  
He sighed. He wishes he was good enough for that man. He wishes Bruce would kiss away his scars and smooth them down with his touch. He wishes he would hold him close and kiss the pain away.  
But it's not wise to wish what he can't have.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror. He had a conference with the new court in 10. He needed to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, and I'm not overly happy with it but oh well


	5. Day 5: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sonnet of the stars and Bruce and Thor

I never understood the star’s wonder  
Until I dared to see a few up close  
If it weren't for the glass we were under  
I'd have joined them, who knows, who knows, who knows.

Ever expanding, homely balls of gas  
Constellations new and so very rare  
Absorbed, I don't hear the footsteps that pass  
Or the turn of my lover coming near

Together we stand in the open space  
Our vast scenery washing over us  
He slowly pulls me into an embrace  
And there we stay, with nothing to discuss

I know even if forever we roam  
Wherever he is will become my home

 


End file.
